


Sen

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lucyfer jest uroczy, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish, Sam jest wkurzony, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, ale tylko chwilowo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ta noc naprawdę była piekielna.<br/>Czyli Lucek zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sen

**Author's Note:**

> W polskim fandomie coraz więcej Samiferów, więc dlaczego by nie dorzucić kolejnego?  
> Chciałam zrobić drabbla, ale coś nie wyszło XD

Ta noc dosłownie była piekielna. Za każdym razem, kiedy niemal zdrętwiały z zimna Sam wciągał na siebie kołdrę, ta już po kilku chwilach z powrotem się z niego zsuwała. Znowu i znowu, znowu i znowu… Aż w końcu nie wytrzymał. Otworzył oczy.

\- Cześć. – Lucyfer uśmiechnął się niewinnie i szczelniej opatulił skradzioną kołdrą.

\- Nie no, wystarczy tego dobrego! – Sam usiadł sfrustrowany na łóżku i przetarł chłodną dłonią twarz, by po chwili kontynuować:

\- Słuchaj…

\- Słucham – odparł posłusznie diabeł, wtulając policzek w poduszkę.

\- Kiedy straciłeś łaskę i wylądowałeś na ziemi, nie miałeś się gdzie podziać, tak?

\- Tak – przytaknął.

\- I wtedy ja, Dean i Cas zaproponowaliśmy ci mieszkanie w bunkrze, mam rację?

Kiwnął głową.

\- I dostałeś nawet swój własny pokój.

Kolejne kiwnięcie.

\- Ale _nie_ , oczywiście stwierdziłeś, że się nudzisz i jesteś samotny, więc co zaproponował mój kochany brat? Żebyś przeniósł się do mojego pokoju – ciągnął. - Nawet ci łóżko dostawiłem! Czy nie inaczej?

\- Nie, znaczy tak, znaczy – zapętlił się blondyn. – Eh… Chodzi mi o to, że tak, masz całkowitą rację – westchnął spokojnie.

\- Więc czego ci tym razem brakowało w _twoim_ cholernym łóżku, że wpakowałeś się do _mojego_?! – wybuchnął Sam.

Lucyfer milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie również usiadł na materacu, wyplątał się z kołdry i przysunął tak, by owinąć nią zarówno siebie jak i łowcę.

\- Ciebie mi brakowało – odpowiedział sennie, kładąc się z powrotem i tym samym ciągnąc za sobą Sama. – To możemy już iść spać?

\- Możemy – odparł nieprzytomnie tamten, zbyt śpiący, by dalej się kłócić.

**Author's Note:**

> Samifer is life <3


End file.
